Macrophage (MP) and antibody-dependent cellular-cytotoxicity (ADCC) and natural killer cytotoxicity (NKC) to Herpes simplex virus (HSV) infected cells has been further investigated. Defects in these MP mediated anti-viral mechanisms but not lymphocyte ADCC or NKC have been demonstrated in patients with Hodgkin's disease. The in vivo MP-ADCC defects have been correlated with a similar in vitro effect of cancer chemotherapy agents. Some reputed macrophage stimulators, as glucan, have been found to be inhibitory to MP-ADCC in vitro. Human colostral cell ADCC has been demonstrated to be consistent with peripheral blood MP-ADCC. A mouse model of MP-ADCC to HSV infected cells, involving peritoneal cells, and incubated spleen cells, having very similar characteristics to human MP-ADCC has been successfully developed using C57B1/6 mice.